


Stating the Obvious [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, English Accent, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is always more important than friendship, no matter how deep the friendship is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stating the Obvious [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stating the Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248879) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



The homage continues!


End file.
